


This Is The Worst And Best Vacation I’ve Ever Had

by Neutral03



Series: Avatar AUs [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Things don't go according to plan, Toph knows all, Worried Sokka, proposal fic, sick zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: This was the best and worst vacation that Zuko has ever had.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	This Is The Worst And Best Vacation I’ve Ever Had

So far all that Sokka and Zhukov have done on this vacation was sleep. Well, Sokka slept, Zuko has slept too but not as much as his mate has. When they first got here after they had finished unpacking Zuko just sort of crashed face first onto the bed. He was wiped out after the long journey, and all of the political drama that has been going on across the world in the past couple of months. The lack of sleep that he’s been getting probably hasn’t helped matters that much either. And he loves Sokka, he really does, that was part of the reason why he agreed to come (Even though he didn’t get that much of a choice since Sokka told him he was going rather he liked it or not) in the first place. But there was just one reason why he wasn’t enjoying himself during all of this. He was sick, at least he thinks he’s sick. After about an hour of sleeping curled up in Sokka’s warm embrace Zuko woke up with a rolling stomach that was slowly making its way up his throat. He quickly and quietly untangled himself from his mate’s arms and fled to the bathroom that was attached to their room. He ended up spending the next almost 20 minutes throwing up everything that he’s eaten in the past day, though not a whole lot since he’s been nauseous the past couple of days. He actually hasn’t been feeling like himself for the past month, and he didn’t know why. Zuko just hoped that whatever he has would pass quickly so that he could actually enjoy this vacation with his mate and their family. 

Once he was able to get up and move without feeling like he was going to vomit, Zuko made his way back to bed. Checking on his mate before he climbed back underneath the covers, it looked like that Sokka was still out. Good, that means that he hadn't woken him up. Sokka needed the rest just as much if not more than he did. It was gestures like that, that reminded Zuko how lucky he is to have a mate like Sokka. Sokka was so nice and caring and kind to him. He loves Zuko just for him, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he was the Fire Lord or that he was an omega. He always treats Zuko with the same love and respect that he does with the rest of his family and friends. And he is always there to help Zuko when he needs him. Sokka has been there for him through every night terror, and sleepless night that he’s had ever since the war ended over a year ago. And besides those little problems, it’s been the best year of his life. Zuko is free along with the rest of the world and he’s in a very loving relationship with a brave and kindhearted alpha. Zuko feels like he’s the luckiest person in the whole world. Never in his life did he ever believe that he would fall in love with someone like Sokka. And never, under his father’s rule did he ever believe that he would be free enough to live the life that he currently has. He likes where he is right now in his life and wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

Sinking back into his mate’s embrace Zuko let out a very content sigh. If asked he’d never admit this out loud, but one of his favorite places to be at the moment was in Sokka’s arms. There was just something about being wrapped up in his mate’s arms that left him feeling completely and utterly calm. He’s pretty sure that it’s an omega thing, and that’s probably the reason that Katara is always hanging off of Aang, but he couldn’t care less about it. Lately all that he has wanted to do was to lay in bed all day curled up in Sokka’s warm and loving embrace. Zuko’s not exactly sure how he does it but Sokka always figures out a way to calm him down and make him feel better. Rolling over, Zuko flung one of his arms and legs over top of Sokka’s body and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He took in a big whiff of Sokka’s scent and the aroma of the sea and pine trees (Even though there aren’t any the Arctic but that’s always been how he’s smelt) and in a matter of seconds he was knocked back out into dreamland. The young couple would end up sleeping for about 3 more hours before they were able to get up from bed and interact with the rest of their vacation buddies.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was the first one of them to wake up that morning. When he opened his eyes and looked out the window he saw the afternoon sunlight streaming in. He looked down and smiled to himself at the sight. Zuko was curled up on top of his chest fast asleep. It was the cutest sight that Sokka could have ever asked to see first thing in the morning. Though he’ll never say that out loud so Zuko wouldn’t light him ablaze. He kissed the crown of Zuko’s head before he slipped out of bed and into the rest of the house. He stretched and let out a pleased groan when he felt all of the muscles in his back pop. When he walked into the living area of the house and was met with his sister and her mate making out on the couch. ‘Really, Katara?’ Sokka thought to himself, on the couch? Oh, well it’s their own fault for what he’s going to do next.

“Hey Lovebirds! What are you guys up to?” Sokka spoke loudly. “Do I take this as the news that Zuko and I are going to be uncles?” Aang and Katara jumped at the sound of his voice and broke apart from each other faster than any lighting bolt that Sokka has ever seen. Sokka was surprised that Aang didn’t get air born with how fast the young Avatar moved. And Katara remained on the couch where she was and just glared at her brother. Sokka had a feeling that he was going to be paying for this little stunt later on in his life, but at the moment he was too happy to really care about it at the moment. “What do you want Sokka?” Katara asked him. “What, you think I want something?” Sokka asked her dramatically. “Me? You’re awesome and loving brother just can’t come over and see how his favorite baby sister is doing?” He’s lucky that it was only a pillow that Katara had chucked at his head and nothing else that was harder. Though Sokka could tell that she wasn’t too mad since he could see a little smile on Katara's face. “What do you need Sokka?” Aang asked him. During the middle of the little confrontation the beta had moved closer back to his original spot next to Katara on the couch. Sokka smiled and ruffled his sister’s hair as he went by and went to sit down next to Aang on the couch. He hoped that the two of them were willingly to help him with this big plan of his. He needed everyone he could get on his side for this to go right. He needed it to be perfect, and for Zuko not to find out what he was doing.

“I need your guy’s help.” Sokka confessed to them. He looked up and made eye contact with them and the other young couple knew that he meant business. It wasn’t that often when Sokka acted that serious with them, if ever. “What do you need help with?” Katara asked. Even though Sokka could get on her nerves and drive her crazy from time to time, he was her big brother and he would do anything for him. “Well, what would you say to having a new brother-in-law?” Sokka asked her cripitcally. “What do you mean? You and Zuko are mated, what more…” Katara’s eyes got really big as she realized what her brother was up to. “No way!’ She whispered-yelled. “You’re going to propose to Zuko?” The stupid smile on her brother’s face was all of the conformation that she needed. She launched herself across her boyfriend’s lap and pulled her brother into a big hug. “I’m so happy for you!” Katara whispered into his ear. When she pulled back all three of them had the stupidest, blinding grins on their faces from ear to ear. “Congratulations Sokka.” Aang said, “If anyone deserves a happy ending like this then it’s the two of you.” Sokka felt touched at that. And he went and hugged the two of them tightly.

When all three of them pulled apart Sokka started explaining his whole plan that he had been working on for months. As it turns out, he had already included Iroh, their Dad, and Gran Gran in on his plan. This whole entire vacation was just being used as a ruse to get Zuko away from the public eye so Sokka could propose to him with their families and not have anyone ruin it. Both Aang and Katara thought that the lengths that Sokka had gone to, to put this whole plan into motion was so sweet and thoughtful. And they both knew that Zuko would say yes without a doubt. They gave each other a knowing look before turning their attention back to Sokka as he explained to them what he needed them to do. By the end of it, they were all smiling and they knew that this was going to work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time that Zuko woke up he was alone in bed. He had rolled over to curl into Sokka, but frowned when he found the other side of the bed empty. He sighed to himself at the loss of warmth that his mate had provided for him. But that didn’t last long when he felt his stomach roll again. Zuko groaned to himself and lept from the bed and dashed into the bathroom. He spent the next 15 minutes or so puking up what was left of his life force, or at least that was what it felt like to him. He was miserable and all that he had wanted to do today was to lay in bed and cuddle with Sokka until someone came in and dragged them out of bed. When his stomach was settled down enough, Zuko gave in to his nausea and decided just to go back to bed and sleep until someone came to find him. He was hoping that it would take awhile so that he could try and catch up some more on his sleep.

As it turns out it only took about 10 minutes before someone flung open his door. By the sheer amount of force that was used, he took a guess and thinks it’s Toph. “Hello Sparky!” Toph greeted as she walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Zuko groaned as the extra weight added to the bed made it move and made his stomach flip. He held back a gag as he turned over to face the younger. “What are you doing Toph?” Zuko croaked out as he cracked his eyes open. Toph was just sitting on the bed and picking at her nails. She seemed to be lost in her own world, and at some point Zuko thought that she forgot he was even there to begin with. “Feeling under the weather Sparky?” Zuko flinched a bit when she spoke up again. So maybe he was wrong about that part. “You could say that..” Zuko croaked. He voice for the most part was shot. Overall he felt horrible, he was nauseous, his head and the rest of his body ached and he just really wanted to go to sleep. Was that too much for him to ask? Apparently it was because he couldn’t even last about 10 minutes before he felt his stomach flip again. He groaned and jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to puke, again. Man, he hated this vacation with a burning passion.

After what must have been at least 5 minutes of him throwing up stomach acid, he gave up and slumped against the wall. He felt miserable and he just wanted Sokka to come and wrap him up in his arms and make everything go away, just for a little bit. “Done Sparky?” He heard Toph asked as she walked into the room. Zuko just groaned and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his aching stomach. “I take that as a no then.” Toph said. “You think so?” Zuko croaked. Man, his voice was in fact really wrecked. “Well, I mean that’s to be expected since you’re carrying for two.” Toph mentioned off-handedly. That made Zuko’s eyes shoot open and sat up to look at his friend. “What?!” He asked her. And that was when Toph realized that for once in her life she should have kept her mouth shut. “Oops.” She muttered. Well, this is going to be very interesting. 

“Toph, what are you talking about?” Zuko asked in a hoarse voice. Even though Toph couldn’t see the expression that he was making, she could feel his emotions. They were all over the place, but the two that were most prominent to her were misery and fear. Along with being able to pinpoint his emotions she could also hear how erratic his heartbeat was, along with the soft, but strong heartbeat of the little pup that he was carrying. Toph heard it the first time that she saw him yesterday right before they left the palace. When Zuko and Sokka didn’t say anything about it, Toph just assumed that they were waiting to tell everyone. She respected that decision and kept her mouth shut out of respect for her friends. And now that she’s thinking about it, they probably don’t know about it then. And she just told him that he was pregnant. Well, guess she has some explaining to do then. ‘This oughta be fun.’ Toph thought to herself. “Well, I hate to break it to you Sparky, but you’ve got a bun in the oven.” Toph told him out right. She heard Zuko gasp softly to himself, and she heard his heartbeat begin to pick up again. This wasn’t going well. “Calm down Sparky, the more you freak out the worse it’s going to be for the pup.” That was when she felt his heartbeat start to slow down some. At least that went better than she thought it would. “I’m pregnant?” Zuko asked softly. And there was something in his voice that sounded like hope or desperation, she wasn’t sure. “Yes, I can hear another heartbeat besides your own and it’s not mine.” She told him. That was the moment when Zuko started to cry. And all that Toph could think of was how she let Sokka rope her into this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Toph was able to get Zuko to calm down and get him off of the bathroom floor. He walked him back over to the bed and sat him down. She could tell that he was still distraught from everything and she didn’t know how to deal with this. The one person that she could think of that could snip this in the but and tell Zuko was okay, was Sokka. So while Zuko was curled up in bed crying, Toph slipped out from the room to go and find Sokka. Toph, like the rest of the occupants of the house, was in on Sokka’s grand plan to propose to Zuko. She knew that they were all in the kitchen working their parts of this master plan as Sokka liked to call it. She knew that her friend wanted all of this to be perfect, after all he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the pregnant omega in the other room. Even though they’re already bonded, he wanted to make things official, official. Hence, the great big plan that Sokka’s been working on for months. But those plans just go chucked out the nearest window. Because Toph, even though she and Zuko are very close with one another, is not the right person for this job. Sokka is and Sokka is going to be the one to fix it rather he likes it or not.

“Hey Sokka!” Toph yells as she walks into the kitchen. She can hear Sokka turn around at the call of his name and run into something hard. She heard him mumble a couple of curses underneath his breath as he makes his way over to her. “What’s wrong Toph?” He asks her in a cheery voice. They must almost be done with the surprise then if Sokka’s so happy. It’s a shame that she’s going to have to burst his bubble. Oh, well maybe he’ll thank her for it later. “Yeah, um, Zuko’s in your guy’s room crying his eyes out and he’s throwing up a lot.” Toph told him. And before she could open her mouth Sokka had taken off down the hallway to go and check on his mate. Toph could smell how upset he was, and how fast his heart was beating. She turned her head towards where everyone else in the house was. She could smell the scent of worry and distress throughout the room. And she could tell by their heartbeats that everyone was very concerned. Well, now she has to keep everyone occupied until Zuko confesses and Sokka proposes. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Meanwhile in the bedroom with Sokka and Zuko,.. Sokka busted into the room in a panic frenzy, anyone could tell that he was very distressed and very worried about his mate. Zuko jumps up from where he was laying on the bed to look at his startled mate. “Sokka, what are you doing?” Zuko asked in a hoarse voice. But Sokka didn’t say anything, he just made his way to the bed and sat down next to his mate and pulled him into his arms. Zuko was a bit surprised at the action, then it dawned on him that Toph never came back. She must have gone to go and get Sokka so that he’ll be forced to tell him. He’d deal with her later though. “I’m so sorry that you don’t feel well, babe.” Sokka told him. “Toph told me that you’ve been throwing up, are you ok now?” Zuko didn't say anything, he just buried his face into Sokka’s chest. The two of them stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before Sokka sighed to himself.

“Okay, well this wasn’t how I was planning on doing this, but I want to make you feel better.” Sokka said as he pulled back. Zuko was looking at him funny, as Sokka moved to get down on the floor of the bedroom. Zuko still didn’t say anything, just watched, waiting to see what his mate was going to do. It didn’t dawn on him until he saw Sokka pull out something from his pocket. It was a betrothal necklace. Zuko was stunned, was Sokka actually going to propose? “Zuko, I love you, I’ve loved you for a while now.” Sokka told him. “We’ve been through a lot together, but the one thing that I got out of all of it was, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sokka said. “And I know that we’re already mated and everything but I want to make us official, official.” He said. “Will you marry me Zuko?” Zuko was stunned beyond belief. His mate, the man that he loved, the father of his child that he just learned about, wanted to marry him? Zuko was so happy, he loved Sokka and wanted to get married. He was so happy in fact that he said the first thing that popped out of his mouth. “I’m pregnant.” Then it was Sokka’s turn to pass out cold.


End file.
